Deathstroke (Comics)
Imbued with enhanced physical powers by secret army experiments attempting to create meta-human super soldiers for the U.S. military, Deathstroke became a mercenary soon after the experiment when he defied orders and rescued his friend Wintergreen, who had been sent on a suicide mission by a commanding officer with a grudge. However, he kept this career secret from his family, even though his wife was an expert military combat instructor—indeed, she had been responsible for a significant portion of his early training—until a criminal named the Jackal took his younger son, Joseph, hostage to force Slade to divulge the name of a client who had hired him as an assassin. Slade refused to do so, claiming that it was against his personal honour code, and attacked and killed the kidnappers at the rendezvous. Unfortunately, Joseph's throat was slashed by one of the criminals before Slade could prevent it, destroying his vocal cords and rendering him mute. After taking Joseph to the hospital, Slade's wife, Adeline, enraged at his endangerment of her son, tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to destroy his right eye. Afterward, his confidence in his physical abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, marked by his mask which has a black, featureless half covering his lost eye. Without his mask, Slade wears an eye-patch. Battle vs. Karl Ruprecht Kroenen (by Wassboss) Death stroke is walking around through the trenches in World War 2. He has gone back in time to successfully assassinate Adolf Hitler. He knows that if Hitler is successfully killed before the end of the war his future will change and he will become so feared and so respected he has become ruler of the world. However Hitler has caught wind of this plot and has sent Karl Ruprecht Kroenen one of his top warriors to take him out before it’s too late. At this moment in time he is hidden in a ditch his C46 pointed right at death stroke. He checks his aiming before firing half his clip at death stroke. However death stroke heard the mud squelching when Kroenen moved his arm and has jumped out of the way of bullets. He looks around in shock but kroenen has already hid himself in the ditch. Death stroke looks around more carefully and sees something shining in a ditch. He pulls out his Remington and fires at the spot, sending mud spraying all over the ditch. Kroenen wipes the mud off himself and unloads the rest of the clip at death stroke who jumps out of the way landing face down in the mud. Kroenen discards his C46 for his luger and fires hitting death stroke in the shoulder. However the wound heals and death stroke stands up. “What the” says kroenen scratching his head “i though i hit you”. Death stroke fires his shotgun but kroenen ducks back down in the ditch. “Well i guess you didn’t” says death stroke who is also unaware he had been hit. He tries to load up another round into the Remington but kroenen realises what he is doing and jumps up firing his luger and shattering the Remington’s barrel. Death stroke curses under his breath and pulls out his makarov and fires two shots in quick succession both of them scraping kroenen’s arm. They go on in this fashion until they both run out of ammo. Death stroke unsheathes his broadsword and kroenen slides out his Katars. They glare at one another and charge at one another. Death stroke tires to hit kroenen many times but each time he expertly blocks with his Katars. “You know you’re pretty good” says death stroke. “Yes well you’re not bad yourself” says kroenen “Why are you trying to kill Hitler you could join him and rule the world”. “Well let’s just say things don’t work out for him”. “What” says kroenen getting angry. “ Nothing” says death stroke. Kroenen quickly closes his Katar around the broad sword and pulls it out of death strokes hands. “I said what happens to Hitler” says Kroenen pulling out a Stielhandgranate and setting it off. “Why do you ca-“ death stroke says before being hit in the face by the grenade. Kroenen runs off as the grenade gose off, the shrapnel ripping into death stroke’s face and arms. As the dust settles, kroenen returns to find death stroke’s body. But he can’t find it anywhere. Suddenly he is grabbed from behind, his arms held behind his back. He struggles to get free but the grip is too tight. Death stroke snaps one arm then the other, breaking the bones in each. Kroenen screams in pain and death stroke knees him in the face. He then walks over picks up his broadsword and ,picking it up, cuts off both of kroenen’s legs. Kroenen screams in pain but is silenced when death stroke puts the F1 grenade is his mouth. “You have failed” says death stroke laughing “ didn’t know i could regenerate did you”. Kroenen tries to talk but he can’t get the grenade out of his mouth. “What did you say” says death stroke smiling “did you say oh please Mr. Death stroke pull out the pin in this grenade walk off and go and kill Hitler”. Kroenen’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. Death stroke kicks him in the head. “Shut up” he says and ,pulling out the pin in the grenade, walks off. The grenade gose off behind him and death stroke smiles. “That was too easy” he says and makes his way to Berlin. WINNER: DEATHSTROKE Expert's Opinion Death stroke won because of his regeneration abilities and his superior close range weaponry combined. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Storm Shadow (by Samurai234) It has 1 day since Snake-Eyes has been assassinated by Deadpool. Storm Shadow is angered by this and is now prowling a military base, hoping to find the assassin. In side the a room, Deathstroke is working on a type of bomb he hopes will blow up the city. Storm Shadow hurls a grenade in the room that releases a gas. Deathstroke manages to escape from the gas and grabs a AK-74, looking for the person who threw the grenade in the room. Nearby, Storm Shadow waits in a tree and fires a arrow from his yumi bow. The arrow hits Deathstroke in the leg and he angrily pulls it out. He returns fire with his AK-74 which Storm Shadow barley avoids. Storm Shadow pulls a Luger and fires at Deathstroke, who dodges it. Storm Shadow grabs a VHS-D and fires it at Deathstroke, who dodges it until the rifle runs out of bullets. He switches it with a Skorpion and fires at Deathstroke, who pulls a mini-Uzi. both fire at each other, until Storm Shadow hides behind a crate. Deathstroke waits a while until Storm Shadow pops out of the crate. Deathstroke fries a Remington 870, but Storm Shadow quickly ducks behind the crate again. Deathstroke changes tactics and throws a grenade in the crate. Storm Shadow tries to get out of the crate, but is blown out. He quickly recovers and pulls out two sai. Deathstroke pulls out a hunting knife and slashes at his enemy, but is quickly disarmed. He changes tactics and pulls out his staff. He slams the staff in one of the sai and disarms it. Storm Shadow instead pulls out his nunchuks and whacks Deathstroke in his head with the nunchucks. Deathstroke kicks him back and both unsheath their swords. Storm Shadow has a slight advantage due to having two swords. However, he misses a swing, leaving his body open. Deathstroke slashes Storm Shadow, nearly killing him. The last image he sees is Deathstroke holding his makarov, before being shot in the head. Deathstroke says "Your a good fighter, but you lack disipline." WINNER: DEATHSTROKE Expert's Opinion Both ninjas were great warriors, but better experience and better knowlage of weapons helped Deathstroke win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tyber Zann (by Tomahawk23) No battle written WINNER: DEATHSTROKE Expert's Opinion While Tyber Zann had a disintegrator that would render Deathstroke's healing factor useless, the latter had far greater agility, training, and tactics that enabled him to triumph over his opponent. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Punisher (Comics) (by Urbancommando77) Frank Castle AKA Punisher had just finished killing a serial killer when Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke, who was hired to kill Punisher, walked into the ally. Punisher turned around to see the shadowy figure pull out a shotgun and fired all his rounds at him, missing all except one, which hit his shoulder. Punisher put his M4X away and pulled out his M4 Carbine and fired half a clip at Deathstroke. Punisher ran into the side door of a skyscraper, walking into a room full of civilians. Punisher ran to the stairs, while the frighten civilians watched in horror. A few seconds later, Deathstroke with a AK-74 bursted in. "Did anyone see a man with a skull on his shirt?" No one answered. Deathstroke ran up the stairs, meeting Punisher, who through a grenade at Deathstroke. Once it detonated, Deathstroke fell through to the second level of the stairs. "Gah!" He shouted in pain. Punisher, armed with his Sawed off Shotgun ran farther up the stairs. Deathstroke stood up, armed with his Tommy Gun. He used the elevator, finding himself in a dark room. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, Punisher put his garrote around Deathstroke's neck. just in time, Deathstroke kicked Punisher's shin. He fell back, getting shot in the shoulder. In a hurry, Deathstroke pulled out his Makarov and headed to the top of the building. Punisher slowly followed armed with his Uzi. At the top of the building, Punisher attempted shooting his whole clip into Deathstroke, but missed. Deathstroke fired two rounds into Punisher's shoulder, injuring him. Punisher pulled out his M4X and jumped to the other skyscraper, barely making it. Deathstroke pulled out his Bo Staff, using it to vault over, but it broke, sending through a window at the level below. Punisher put his M4X next to him and pulled out his Uzi. He leaned against the air conditioner. Deathstroke bursted through the door, armed with his Broadsword. He charged at Punisher, cutting his arm. Finally, Deathstroke got a hold of Punisher. He shoved his Broadsword through him and through him off the Skyscraper, causing him to land in a trash bin. Afterwards, Deathstroke headed down and took his Broadsword and Punisher's M4X as a trophy. Winner: Deathstroke Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Deathstroke won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Taskmaster (by ComicReader) No battle written. Winner: Deathstroke Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Spider-Man (Comics) (by Shrek-it Ralph) TBW Winner: Spider-Man Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors